


Good Company (Podfic)

by penchant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penchant/pseuds/penchant
Summary: With Hermione and Ron always together, Harry's return to Hogwarts to complete his education isn't exactly fun. Somehow, it's his unlikely friendship with Malfoy that keeps him sane.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542089) by [Greenflares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenflares/pseuds/Greenflares). 



Good Company (Podfic)  
Time: 51:35  
Download mp3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?px1k1yf6i1o17fc)


End file.
